


To become a deviant

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gun Violence, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: The reader worked with Markus at Carl’s home, she has feelings for Markus but pushed them aside, Markus in turn having feelings for the reader but also pushing them aside, due to them being androids. When Leo tries to steal some paintings and tries to get Markus to fight him, Markus does as Carl asks and does not fight back however Carl dies and Leo tells the police officers that Markus killed him and gets him shot. The reader turns into a deviant so that she doesn’t get rebooted and sold to someone else, while on the run she bumps into someone from Jericho who sends her there and she re-unites with Markus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever two part Detroit: Become Human fic that is on my tumblr, however it may be a little different to the one on tumblr. I hope everyone enjoys it, the second part will posted tomorrow.

You work at Carl Manfred's Mansion with another android named Markus. Markus, however, had been the first android to work for Carl as he was a gift from a friend, Elijah Kamski. So that Carl had help after the accident that he had been in, a few months after getting Markus it wasn’t long before Carl had gotten himself another android - you.

Over the course of time that you and Markus had been working together, you developed what could only be described as feelings towards the tall male android, only that you are keeping this fact to yourself in fear of being reprogrammed to what the humans would often refer to as an 'error in your system.'

Little did you know, Markus had also been experiencing the same kind of feelings towards you. However, he had also hidden his feelings because even though he knew that Carl wouldn’t mind and would more than likely encourage it if he ever found out about it, Markus just didn’t want to take the chance even though he trusts Carl. This meant that you and Markus would often spare loving glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking and when you thought that Carl was busy with his paintings to even notice the small glances at each other and the small smiles that appear on your lips.

Over the last couple of days everything had been quiet and normal, that was until the morning of November 5th when Leo, Carl's son had arrived at the house and simply walked in without being invited, as you were out in the town doing some errands that Carl had asked you to do as Markus had went out to get Carl some more paint that he had ordered a few days ago, this had left Markus and Carl alone in the studio.

Leo demanded that Carl gave him money and when Carl had refused Leo had gotten mad at him, telling his father that he loved his plastic toys more than his own son, you had only just gotten back home from doing the errands that you were asked to do when you had bumped into Leo as he stormed out of the front doors, you didn’t really expect to bump into him as soon as you got home but you had apologised to him quickly, to which you had gotten a grunt in response from the younger male.

You had stood in the door way for a couple of minutes staring at Leo's back as he walked away, his shoulders hunched, wondering what had gotten him so angry, after another moment you turned on the heels of your feet swiftly and entered the Mansion, taking your jacket off you placed it on the coat hanger beside the large wooden doors, you looked around at the open space of the foyer and smiled to yourself.

You headed passed the cage of android canaries, which you stopped and briefly looked, their high-pitched chirping reaching your ears, you have always loved them and thought that they brightened the place up a bit. You assumed that Markus turned them on when he had gotten back from the paint store as they weren’t on when you left that morning. You then headed through the living room towards the studio, the doors sliding open quickly.

“I just saw Leo leave. He seemed angry.” You stated from the door way of the studio “did something happen?” You inquired, looking between both Carl and Markus, Carl let out a deep sigh as he turned his wheelchair around to face you, offering a small smile your way which you returned with a soft smile of your own.

“Leo wanted money for drugs. I simply told him no.” Carl replied, Markus stayed quiet but grabbed the handles of Carls wheelchair “he got mad about it and lashed out, should be nothing to worry about.” Carl said with a wave of his hand. You gave a simple nod of your head, stepping aside to let Markus wheel Carl out of the studio.

“I have done all of the errands that you have asked of me to do,” you said as you followed Carl and Markus.

“Thank you [Y/N].” Carl said in his usual soft, almost father like tone, you loved working for Carl, he’s nice and treats both you and Markus as if you're human, which is a lot more than some of the humans that you had observed with their androids do. “of course,” you replied, your eyes drifting over to Markus who looked as if something was bothering him.

“Carl and I are going to a cocktail party tonight, so that he could meet some people.” Markus informed you, looking at you out of the corner of his eyes “I believe I can manage to find something to do while the two of you are out for the night.” You responded to Markus with a happy tone to your voice. This made Markus smile.

That night, while Carl and Markus were out at the cocktail party you had been left home alone, this meant that you could clean the house and make Carls bed, change the covers and things. You hadn’t heard Leo break into the house and go straight to the studio, Leo must have thought that his father had taken both of his androids, which mean he was hoping to get away with of the paintings that his father had created, Leo viewed this as his inheritance.

You heard the familiar female voice say 'welcome back, Carl’ and the muffled sounds of Carl and Markus talking to each other. You took a moment to find them, finishing up the last of the things you were doing, you walked out of Carls room and down the stairs, heading towards the large living room. You paused in the middle of the room, your head turning to the art studio where the sound of raised voice could be heard, you frowned and moved over to the door where you stood frozen, unsure on what to do about the scene in front of you.

“Don’t defend yourself, Markus” Carl called to him, you knew that Carl was right, Markus shouldn’t defend himself because humans would take it the wrong way, but it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that humans could do what they like to androids, and androids had to just sit there and take it. And if androids even try to defend their-self, humans would blame the android and accuse them of assault. The police would shoot it and throw it away in the android graveyard.

For a moment you zoned out, your LED light going from blue to yellow for the longest time and then to red briefly before it went back to yellow. You blocked all of the noise out as you watched the scene unfold in front of you. Anger rose up in you, something that should never happen and it scared you, but the frightened feeling was soon replaced by the urge to protect Markus; to push Leo away from him, to stop the fight from escalating any further but you knew that would just make matters worse, for both you and Markus.

You blinked your eyes a couple of times when Leo pushed Markus back hard as he yelled at him, taunting him about not fighting back, Markus stumbled back into a table, his hands going to the table to steady himself, Markus stayed still for a moment, his green eyes staring down at the table in front of himself.

Markus pushed himself away from the table, turning back to Leo, something, only for a moment, flashed across his eyes and you could tell that he was thinking about deviating.

“Oh right, that’s right. I forgot. You’re not a real person. You’re just a fucking piece of plastic!” Leo yelled at Markus, grabbing a hold of Markus’ shirt with his hands tightly.

“No, Leo. Leave him alone!” Carl yelled out, however his voice pained, he leaned over in his wheelchair, his hand going to his chest. You moved into the art studio, to see if you could help Carl, Leo was too busy threatening Markus who still wasn’t fighting back, he was more enduring the torment that he is going through for Carls sake.

This wouldn’t end well, you knew that it wouldn’t. Leo punched Markus in the stomach, who moved away from him, doubling over as he leaned over the table again. Markus and Leo turned around quickly when they heard Carls groans of pain, he slipped out of his wheelchair and onto the floor.

“Carl, No!” Markus called out, you could see his LED turn from yellow to red as he ran over to Carl taking his hand into his as he leaned over him, you took another couple of steps forward. “No, Carl” Markus said in a quiet voice, Leo stood behind Markus watching, a shocked expression on his face, he didn’t think that this would happen and now that it did happen he didn’t know what to do, he was freaking out mentally much like Markus and you were.

“Humans…Are fragile machines…” Carl got out slowly as he looked up at Markus, who had tears running down his face, this hurt to watch; to see Markus crying and Carl dying in his arms. Markus’ LED flashed red on and off.

“Carl, please don’t leave, Okay? Please don’t go, don’t leave” Markus responded, you wanted to do something to help Markus, you wanted to help Carl and make things better but you couldn’t you didn’t know what to do and it was scaring you, you took a couple of steps back, your eyes drifting over to Leo who was still stood there in shock.

You knew what was going to happen next, you and Markus were going to get reprogrammed and sold to someone else, someone who might not even treat the two of you nicely, you didn’t want that to happen.

“Remember Markus, Don’t let anybody tell you who you are.” Carl breathed out, closing his eyes slowly.

“No. No, dad. No please, "Markus said desperately, not wanting to say goodbye to someone who had became his father figure.

"This is all your fault. This never would have happened if it weren’t for you” Leo stated, pushing the blame to Markus, no one seemed to have notice that you’re there, but then again you had backed yourself into a darkened corner, before Markus could move away from Carl the police had entered the art studio, Leo looked at the police officers and then to Markus as he stood up quickly, raising his hands to the air.

“The android, it was the android” Leo said to the police officers quickly, pointing in the direction of the male android, Markus didn’t even have chance to say anything and you didn’t even have chance to defend him when one of the police officers just shot Markus without batting an eyelash.

“Markus!” You called out from where you stood, the gun shot was deafening, you watched as Markus fell to the floor, this was enough to make you snap; Leo blaming Markus for Carls death, the police shooting him, the possibility of being reprogrammed, rebooted and sold to someone else. You stayed completely still, your LED red as you started to break through your programming, essentially becoming a deviant.

As soon as everything died down, Leo had left, Carls body had been taken to the hospital and Markus had been taken to the android graveyard.

You, on the other hand, simply ran away before someone from CyberLife could come by and take you back. It wouldn't be the same now. Everything's changing and you didn't know if it was for the better or worst.

You were now alone and had no where to go, but you didn’t want to be thrown away or sold to someone else. You wanted to still be working for Carl and with Markus but that dream was now dead, you weren’t going to see Markus again, you weren’t going to share a laugh with Carl.

* * *

 

You had been on the run for a couple of days now and was really tired of not having a place to call home.

For now all you wanted was to be somewhere safe and then, when you’re somewhere safe and out of the rain you would decide on what your next step is going to be. The only thing that came to your mind at the moment was to hide. But where? You didn’t know of anywhere that would hide a deviant, almost everyone would turn you in at the drop of a hat because of the number of androids that are turning deviant as of late.

You sighed as you pulled your jacket around yourself tightly and puffed your cheeks out as you sat down on a bench at a bus stop, stretching your legs out in front of yourself.

“What am I going to do?” You asked yourself in a quiet voice, slowly moving your arms from around yourself and dropped your hands to your lap, the sounds of the rain pelting down onto the glass bus stop heavily filled the silence, you scanned your surroundings with your [Y/E/C] eyes, there wasn’t many people around at this time of night, especially since it’s raining heavily - thankfully.

You stayed sat at the bus station for a couple more minutes your eyes wandering from one thing to another before you pushed yourself up from the seat and heading in a random direction. Not really knowing where you would end up or what will happen to you.

You missed Carl. You missed Markus and now you feel lost, not just lost in the sense that you don't know where you are going but lost as in the sense that you don't know who you are outside of being told what to do by Carl and it felt as if it weighed heavily on your shoulders.

You had been so caught up in your own thoughts that you didn't notice the android that is walking down the street towards you in a rain coat and heavy, scuffed black boots. And you collided with him.

“I’m sorry,” The android said in a deep voice as he grabbed a hold of your arm to steady you and keep you from falling, you let out a small nervous laugh as you looked up at him, taking a step away from him.

“It’s fine” you responded, smoothing your jacket out a bit “what are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Do you have anywhere to go?” He asked you, you looked at him and hummed softly, a sad smile crossing your lips."I don’t really have anywhere to go, so I just wander around” you shrugged your shoulders at him.

He frowned as he looked you up and down before taking a hold of your arm with his hand again, the skin of his hand fading away. "Find Jericho, you'll be safe in Jericho," he said mysteriously as he dropped his hand to his side, he side stepped you and without another word he walked away, leaving you blinking after him, unsure of what just transpired.

“Excuse me! But why are you helping me? And what’s your name?” You called after him.

“You looked like you needed some help” was all that the android had called back before he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

 

You took your time with your search for Jericho, deciding to stay in one of the many abandoned places around Detroit for the night and started your search in the morning, following the trails from place to another, until it lead you to a rusting old cargo ship with Jericho written in bold white letters, “here goes nothing” you breathed out as you walked across the street to get to the ship, where you found a way in.

As you walked through Jericho you noticed that there is a lot of androids around the ship, some of them smiling at you as you walked past them, some of them too busy in conversation with another android, you gently tapped the arm of a blonde woman and offered a small smile when she turned around, a confused look on her face.

“Can I help you?” She asked, raising a brow at you, her brown eyes looking you up and down briefly as she assessed you.

“I… Someone told me to find this place… I was wondering if there was anyone I needed to talk to?” You asked awkwardly, dropping your hand back to your side, the woman sighed and gave a half-hearted smile before she gave a nod of her head “follow me, I’ll take you to Markus,” she told you, your jaw clenched when she said the name and it didn't go unnoticed by the woman before you.

However, deep down you that whoever this Markus that she is taking you to is not your Markus, but that didn't mean it hurt any less to hear his name once more.

She turned away from you and moved forwards, beckoning you to follow her. The look on her face told you that she noticed your reaction when she said Markus’ name. You scrambled to follow her, “thank you,” you said quickly, “my name is [Y/N]” you added on, the blonde looked over her shoulder at you “I’m North,” she had told you simply before she turned a corner, you trail after her.

North lead you into a room that’s filled with androids, you looked around the room in awe at the sight, you have never seen so many androids in one place before. Aside from the CyberLife store that is.

North rolled her eyes at you when she turned back and saw you looking around, “he’s this way” she told you, irritation clear as day in her voice, making you snap out of your daze “oh, right. Of course,” you replied sheepishly, following after her as she weaved through a group of androids and over to a set of stairs, which you followed her up she came to a stop at the top of the stairs and turned to you.

Pointing over to a small room which pretty much consisted of windows and no doors.

“He’s in that room, wanted some time alone to think, so make it quick,” she told you and you gave a quick stiff nod of your head in response and with that North left you to go and take care of something after being called over by an android that you recognised, it looked exactly like the one that had sent you to Jericho, you however knew better than that as it may be a double.

You straightened your clothes out, turning your attention to the room that you had been pointed to and walked over, clenching your hands into fists as you told yourself to not be nervous. You didn't know what to say to him. You didn't know how he was going to act towards you. Swallowing hard you stepped into the room, your eyes falling onto the form of a dark skinned male android.

he had an elbow on his knee, his chin resting in his hand with a thoughtful look on his face, he looked exactly like Markus - apart from the fact that your Markus had green eyes and not one green and one blue. However they looked extremely beautiful, you could stand there all day and stare at them.

“Excuse me… Are you Markus?” You asked him after a moment of staring, he dropped his hand from his chin, rubbing his thumb over the tips of his middle and index finger, turning his head towards you his look of thoughtful concentration turned into one of confusion.

“[Y/N]?” Markus spoke in a quiet voice, getting up from the chair he sat on so quickly that it almost toppled to the floor, a look of relief coming across his features. Your eyebrows drew together as you tilted your head to the side "yeah... How did you know my name?" Concern and confusion lacing your soft voice, "it's me [Y/N]. Markus," he spoke, a smile breaking out across his face as he strode over to you, pulling you into a tight hug.

His face going to the crook of your neck as you wrapped your arms around him, at last. You felt as if a little bit of the weight had been lifted from your shoulders, happiness flooding through you. You could feel tears burning at the back of your eyes, threatening to fall.

“M-Markus?” You stuttered out, your voice quiet, almost like a child mumbling out their parents name when they had done something wrong, you closed your eyes and leaned into him.

“God I have missed you,” he breathed out quietly, burying one of his hands into your hair as he held you close to himself.

“I missed you too, Markus,” you responded, moving your arms from around him, your hands going to his arms and you took a step away from him and smiled at him, unshed tears however glistening in your eyes.

"Your eyes… Are different,” you commented.

“I had to... Fix myself up a little bit while I was in the graveyard” he muttered, almost as if he was worried that you didn’t like the change.

You smiled more, dropping your hands to your side, feeling a lot more relaxed now that you're with someone familiar, someone who you know would make you feel welcome. “I like it.” You told him “care to tell me about everything that happened? If you want me to stay here, that is.” Markus laughed softly, gently taking your right hand into his and pulled you over to sit down.

“Of course I want you here,” he responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am nervous to post the last part...

Markus filled you in on everything, from what happened at the android graveyard to how he became the leader of Jericho and you listened to everything with interest, making a few comments here and there about the things he had been through. When Markus had asked you about what had happened to you, you had told him that it wasn’t anything important, but he didn’t push you to tell him about it.

Markus had also told you about Jericho’s cause; equal rights for all androids and to be treated equal to humans. He told you how they do peaceful demonstrations as to not provoke the humans and to show them that androids, especially deviants aren’t as violent as humans think they are or could be. He had asked you to join them, join their cause and help free your people from the ties that bind them into slavery with the humans.

You agreed to help him, to help Jericho, after all it wasn’t like they were being violent with their demonstrations from what you had been told, however that didn't exactly stop some of the androids from thinking that violence was the only answer but went along with his plans, nonetheless.

Talking to each other about the plans and what happened to yourselves lead to what is happening at this very moment; you, Markus and a large group of androids from Jericho had started to do the very last peaceful protest, in hopes that it would make the humans free more of your people from the camps that they had set up all over Detroit.

Everyone had set up a barricade for everyone to stay behind so that everyone is safe from the police that had their guns trained on the barricade and anyone who went to check the perimeter, none of the police officers at the scene making a move to do anything as there are various media personnel from photographers to news stations watching the scene in front of them.

Currently, you sat on the floor with your legs crossed, your right knee touching the black and grey duffel bag that sat on the white floor next to you as you watched the crisp white snow fall from the sky, your back pressed against one of the many cars that is being used as apart of the barricade, you nervously tapped your fingers against your knees, drawing your eyes away from the falling snow, you looked around at the various androids talking to each other, sorting out the things for the flag and the banner as Markus had asked them to.

Trailing your eyes away from the busy androids they fell upon Mark who stood talking to North about something which seemed important.

You sighed softly and pushed yourself up from where you sat on the floor, dusting the snow off of yourself before you headed over to North and Markus, you needed to do something as just sitting down and waiting for something to happen was making your nervousness worse. North turned her head towards you as you came to a stop next to them before turning her attention back to Markus.

North gave a knowing smile at her friend and leader, knowing that he would more than likely want to talk to you alone, he had talked to North about you a lot, both before and after you had joined Jericho. “I’ll talk to you later, Markus” she said to him, “of course,” Markus replied with a firm nod of his head at his close friend. He could already feel the nervousness that he gets whenever you are around rising in him.

Markus turned to you with a sweet smile on his face that reached his beautiful mismatched eyes, “nervous?” Markus asked you, his voice soft and sweet as he spoke to you.You were quiet for a moment unsure of what to say to him but knowing that the truth is better than lying to him, especially since the two of you had worked together for years and he would more than likely be able to tell when you’re lying to him.

You pursed your lips as you looked up at him for a moment before you averted your eyes to the snow covered floor and then answered him, “yeah,” you mumbled in a quiet apprehensive voice, before letting out a short nervous laugh with a small shake of your head.

Markus’ lips curled up into a smile at the corners as he moved closer to you, leaving only a small gap between your bodies, he gently placed his hand on your arm, if you could blush you would be bright red right now, but luckily you couldn’t - just one of the many perks of being an android.

“Don’t worry [Y/N], everything will be fine” Markus reassured, letting out a small sigh as he looked over his shoulder at the others walking around and sorting various things out, he then looked back at you, offering another small smile which you returned with a nervous smile of your own.The nervousness that you had been feeling before talking to Markus hadn't subsided, in fact it felt as of it had gotten stronger, for a moment your eyes darted around the barricade trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

“And I wont let anything happen to you” he rubbed your arm gently, you looked up at him once again as you moved your hand from your side and ever so gently placed it on his hip, curling your fingers into the soft fabric of his shirt as you leaned into him, Markus leaned down more so that his face is a couple of inches away from yours.

The two of you had gotten very close since you had joined Jericho, you had used every ounce of your will power to not tell Markus how you felt for him as it never really seemed like the best time to tell him, there were things that needed to be prepared for the protests, androids that needed help with blue blood and new limbs, you just didn’t want to complicate things and decided to save it until this whole ordeal has come to an end - whatever end that may be.

“Markus!” Simon called from the steps of the barricade that are facing out towards the line of hostile police, turning his head to the side so that it’s tilted a little bit, his blue eyes landing on you and Markus being stood close together, Simon calling out Markus’ name made the both of you to jump away from each other, you dropped your hand from Markus’ hip and carefully ran it through your hair as you cleared your throat, blinking, you felt as if you had just been pulled out of a dream.

“Yes?” He called back without turning to look at Simon, more concerned with you and the fact that he really wanted to tell you about his feelings towards you.

“Someone from the police wants to talk to you!” Simon called to him, Markus closed his eyes briefly and made a quiet noise of irritation as he dropped his hand to his side, this couldn't have happened at a bad time. “I’m coming!” Markus yelled back before he briefly flashed an apologetic smile your way. 

“Sorry, I need to see what they want to talk about” Markus said as he reached his right hand up, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It’s… It’s fine, you’ve got things to do, I shouldn’t keep you from them,” you stuttered out. 

"Why don’t you talk to some of the others? Maybe they’ll need some help with something,” he offered after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. It’ll give me something to do while we wait,” you told him, turning away from him, the nervous feeling you had gave way to embarrassment, you could tell that if you could blush you would be bright red right now. With that you headed off to talk to someone else to see if you could be of use, briefly looking over your shoulder to see that Markus had already gotten to where Simon stood and had already gone over the barricade. 

‘I hope he’s okay,’ you thought to yourself, not wanting Markus to get hurt or worse - killed.

The seconds seemed to feel as if they had ticked away agonisingly slow, the uneasy feeling you had in the pit of your stomach felt as if it was getting stronger by the second; as if something bad was going to happen - you knew that there was a possibility something bad could happen but you had hoped that nothing would and the fact that Markus had went to talk to the person alone made it worse, you were scared that something would happen to him.

When Markus had gotten back from talking to whoever it is that wanted to talk to him and had gotten up on a make shift podium that’s made out of two wooden crates, everyone turned to face Markus, no one saying a word as they awaited for their leader to speak, you had your hands clasped tightly in front of yourself, even though Markus had gotten back safe and without a scratch, you still couldn't shake the nervousness.

“The humans are about to launch and attack.” Markus started, his voice soft and sincere which carried over as he spoke again, “And we will show them, that we are not afraid.” You clenched your jaw. You were so terrified, his words only proving that the feeling you had in your gut is right, something bad was going to happen, but you knew you couldn’t change your mind about it now, you didn’t even want to let Markus down, so you pushed the uneasy feeling aside and puffed out a breath of air from your nose, casting your eyes to your boots.

“If we must die today, then we will die free,” Markus said firmly.

Just as he had finished talking, the police had launched a grenade over the barricade, it rolled forwards slightly before it exploded, sending everyone flying backwards and Markus tumbled off of the crates. You slowly rolled onto your front, moving your hands underneath yourself and pushed yourself up from the floor slowly, turning your head just in time to see some police officers jump over the barricades, some had their guns at the ready, some were already firing.

You looked around frantically, trying to find Markus to make sure that he's alright, when you spotted him helping a couple of androids to get to a safe place, you were soon booted out of your thoughts as an officer dropped down from the white car that Markus, Simon and Josh had put into place and aimed the gun in their hands towards an android who had slipped behind a box when the grenade had went off. 

They nervously looked around the box to try and find a better place to hide. They pushed them self up so that they’re crouching and when they thought that the officer had started to reload their assault rifle they went to run to where you stood.

You waved your hands in the air at the android, hoping that they got the idea not to move from where they are, but they didn’t the officer turned around quickly, raising their gun as they heard the sound of feet hitting the concrete floor, you didn’t even think through what you were doing when you ran towards the android where you skidded to a stop in front of them. 

Grabbing their arm with your hand tightly you pulled them behind yourself before you turned around on the balls of your feet and pushed them in the direction of a large metal dumpster that's slightly a skewed to be used as cover, you had no idea where the sudden found confidence came from but it had over powered your unease.

However upon saving this android you were shot in the back by the office a handful of times as to make sure that you were down for the count, each bullet going through your back had came out straight through your chest, however missing your Thirium pump, your [Y/E/C] eyes followed the blue splatter that erupted from your chest.

The floor in front of you splattered with Thirium, turning the once beautiful white snow blue. You zoned out as you fell to your knees, the sound of gunfire, people yelling and screaming, bullets ricocheting off of metal seemed to muddle together around you, blurring together to make one incoherent sound that sounded distant.

You slowly reached a hand up to your chest. You couldn’t understand it, why was there Thirium on the snow in front of you? Why did it hurt? Your eyes looked down towards your hand which is laying on your chest, you could see Thirium seeping through your finger tips and down your hand, dripping onto the floor.

You could see Thirium drying into your clothes, staining them blue, your [Y/E/C] eyes went wide with terror as you realised what had happened, you had gotten shot in the back, you didn’t even feel the shots… Or did you? Was that the pain you felt? You guess it must’ve been, but you assumed it was because of something else.

“[Y/N]!” Markus called out, his voice sounded as if it was close to you, you blinked your eyes and turned your head in the direction of Markus’ voice to see him running over to you, some of the other androids following him with large broken bits of metal to shield him from the storm of bullets that were pelting down.

“Markus," you got out slowly, your lips curving into a pained smile as he knelt down beside you, his arms instantly wrapping around you, “I-I’m so sorry,” he stammered out, moving you so that you were lead down, all of the androids had gathered behind Markus. Simon, Josh and North stood to his side, watching the scene in front of them, all of them feeling bad for Markus, they all knew how he felt for you, that he was planning on telling you right after the demonstration. 

However now you and the rest of the androids were surrounded with officers, guns aimed towards you, the distant sound of the helicopter above you being the only sound that could be heard, for the most part.

“For what?” You asked him with a small laugh, looking up at his beautiful mismatched eyes.

“I said I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” he whispered out, moving a Thirium stained hand to your face, he gently placed his large hand on your cheek, brushing his thumb over your cheek carefully to wipe away some of the tears from your eyes, leaving a small smudge of Thirium under your eyes.

You closed your eyes, leaning into his touch “don’t worry, Markus… You can’t save everyone” you breathed out as you opened your eyes, offering him the best smile you could muster, trying to hide your pain, the tears however was something you couldn’t stop, “don’t cry,” you said to him softly, Markus leaned down, having to shift himself into a better position first. 

He pressed his forehead to yours, closing his eyes “I love you” he managed to get out, his voice breaking, seeing Markus like this hurt you more than getting shot did “I love you too, Markus,” you responded, reaching your hand that's slick with Thirium to his arm, blue pooled under your body.

A silence fell over both the androids and the humans, however the humans still had their guns trained on everyone, if one were to move they would sure knock it down just as they did with you, none of the humans before the group of androids would feel remorse for doing it, androids weren't human after all.

Markus kept his eyes closed, keeping his forehead pressed to yours, you moved your hand from his arm - the one that had been on your chest and gently placed it on his cheek.

“Hold on just a little while longer” you sang quietly with the tiniest smile on your face, Markus slowly moved back, opening his eyes to look at you as he moved his hand from your face and moved it up to your hand on his cheek, which he carefully took into his hand, moving it away from his face and brought your hand up to his lips, gently pressing a kiss to your knuckles.

You could see the Thirium hand print on his cheek clear as day, at the moment he didn’t seem bothered about it. But you knew Markus, you knew that it would drive him crazy later on when this entire thing is over and he looks in a mirror, it made your heart ache for him.

“Hold on just a little while longer” Markus sang as he joined in, clearing his throat first before he could sing.“Hold on just a little while longer, everything will be alright” you Markus sang together softly, your voice however breaking up as you sang due to shutting down, North took a step forwards and gently placed a hand on his shoulder as she joined in singing.

“Everything will be alright.  
Fight on just a little while longer  
Fight on just a little while longer.”

Simon, Josh and the other androids took a step forwards, to join Markus and North, the group of androids started to sing along as well, Markus however never looked away from you and your soft pained filled smile you had while singing.

“Pray on just a little while longer,  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Sing on just a little while longer  
Sing on just a little while longer  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be…”

The others stopped singing, North still had her hand on Markus’ shoulder as he spoke the last word in a quiet broken voice, “alright…” You had shut down during the song. The others had noticed it as well, a silence blanketing the area as no one made a move, no one spoke or tried to tell Markus to leave your lifeless body.

Markus leaned down again, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head before he buried his head into the crook of your next, the singing and the tender moments that you and Markus shared seemed to have made the humans change their mind, giving the officers surrounding the group of androids the order to stand down.

Your people were safe and yet Markus found himself wishing that it was him in your place instead of you and that he had told how he felt so many times before something like this had happened.


End file.
